Marry You
by AndICan'tBeSheAgain
Summary: No digas no, no, no, no. Sólo di sí, sí, sí, sí.


Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos pertenecen a CLAMP. La canción pertenece a Bruno Mars, Marry You. Busca la canción en YOUTUBE y disfruta esta historia :).

**Marry You**

**Por:**

**Andie Mosby**

La música palpitaba por todo mi cuerpo, me encantaba la música, brincar con el rock, bailar con algo de electro, cantar las baladas y contagiarme de todo el ritmo. Y últimamente tenía una pequeña adicción hacia Bruno Mars, ese hombre era sexy. Menear la cabeza con los audífonos puesto, me parecía la gloria. Y ver a Shaoran enojado por mi poca atención hacia él era la cereza de mi paraíso, me encantaba hacerlo enojar.

Y entonces empezó esa canción, oh, movía todos mis sentidos.

—_It's a beautiful night We´re looking for something dumb to do, Hey baby.. __I_

—Nada de Hey baby—Me sorprendió un molesto Shaoran.— Sabes que odio a Bruno Mars, y más esa canción de _Cásate conmigo en la capilla de Las Vegas_.

Me reí por lo bajo, no es que a Shaoran no le gustara Bruno Mars, es que le daban celos.

—En ningún lugar dice eso Shaoran.—Le dije un tanto enfadada y otro tanto muerta de risa.

—Ya arréglate, llegaremos tarde a la cena.—Me había ignorado por completo.

Suspiré cuando lo vi salir de mi habitación. Shaoran me había invitado a cenar, algo de negocios la verdad no sé, pero era un pequeño lugar, elegante y exclusivo. Un lugar donde él encajaba a la perfección y yo no. Me arregle sublimemente y partimos hacia mi tortura.

Ya estando ahí me maraville un poco, era un lugar hermoso y todas las mesas las ocupaban personas elegantes y distinguidas. Pero mi maravilla pronto terminó cuando escuché la música. Mozart, no era mi compositor favorito, de hecho ni me gustaba la música clásica, así que todo era un pequeño tormento para mí.

El mesero nos acerco a una mesa pequeña y un poco apartada de las demás, donde la música llegaba con más claridad y dormía todos mis sentidos. Ignoré el hecho de que estábamos solos Shaoran y yo sin su séquito de abogados y clientes y simplemente me concentré en la comida, hablé con él otro poco y entonces sucedió.

La Novena sinfonía de Beethoven se detuvo abruptamente y comenzó una melodía bastante movidita y conocida para mí. Miré a Shaoran un poco sorprendida, se enojaría mucho porque le quitaran sus melodías favoritas y comenzara _esa _que tanto odiaba.

_It´s a beautiful night__  
>We´re looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

Y me sorprendió verlo y darme cuenta que él sonreía. Y mi corazón se detuvo. Si bien, yo llevaba mucho tiempo pensando que Shaoran se estaba tardando en pedirme matrimonio, esto me sorprendía, no era su estilo, no era su música, ¡había tanta gente! Pero tal vez y yo simplemente alucinaba, a lo mejor y él se reía de la ironía y lo que yo pensaba era simplemente una alucinación.

_Is it the look in your eyes,__  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

Y entonces se puso en pie. Dejé de respirar. Sus manos buscaron algo en su chaqueta. Yo me ponía morada sin aire, pero cuando sacó una cajita cubierta de un terciopelo negro, jadee aparatosamente. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. Shaoran abrió la cajita, sacó un anillo, y antes de tomar aire y armarse de valor, sus ojos me miraron con un brillo intenso. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su cabello despeinado, él se veía feliz. Y sin esperar más simplemente dijo:

—Cásate conmigo.

Hasta ese momento no había puesto atención en la música, pero no pude evitar sonreír con lo que ahora sonaba:

_Don´t say no no no no no__  
>Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>And we´ll go go go go go  
>If you´re ready like I'm ready<em>

Shaoran sonrió al percatarse también de lo que sucedía. Todos nos miraban y esperaban ansiosos mi respuesta. Una señora aún tenia el tenedor a medio camino de la boca con todo su contenido cayendo por el suelo, un mesero se mantenía con la mano extendida sobre la mesa con el plato y yo simplemente estaba paralizada. Suspiré. Miré a Shaoran y lo supe, ya lo sabía, pero me encantaba confirmarlo. Sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa. Todo de él me decía "ACEPTA" y yo era tan suya..

_Just say I do__  
>Tell me right now baby<br>Tell me right now baby, baby  
>Just say I do<br>Tell me right now baby  
>Tell me right now baby, baby<em>

Sonreí desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

—Sí.

**Fin :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Así me pidió matrimonio mi novio...<strong>

**Ok, no es cierto. Hahaha, en fin.**

**Esta pequeño, pero me encanta la canción, enserio, escúchenla mientras leen el fic y tal vez les guste más, necesitaba escribirlo, era algo tan simple, pero no podía vivir hasta verlo terminado, espero les guste. Dejen sus criticas, y tengan un lindo sábado. Sonrían :).**


End file.
